Happily Ever After
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: 6th Season timeline: Buffy gets stranded in an alternate universe, but we've seen it before, it's Doppelgangland, but this time she's 'The Puppy'


6th Season timeline: Buffy gets stranded in an alternate universe, but we've seen it before, it's Doppelgangland, but this time she's 'The Puppy' and she's completely helpless giving up hope and everything, maybe even life itself, until she was rewarded for good behavior.

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, she was held in a tower for many years, and was protected by a dragon. Those who cheated and climbed the wall of the tower without slaying the dragon only could share her bed before the dragon killed them and took them away from the princess before she was saved. It was written that she could only be saved if a knight slayed the dragon first, by his hands and no others would she be saved. The princess was about to lose all hope when she heard the news of a knight in shining armor had slayed the dragon. Now all that was left was for him to fight his way through the obstacles and follow the trail up the tower, it took him years, but finally he opened the door to her tower and took her away from the evil castle that held her. After being saved, the princess promised him her love on one condition, that they would marry, he fully accepted and asked her hand. After saying yes the princess and her knight were married and she then announced the news they were to be expecting a child, the knight was excitedly happy and showered his soon to be wife with gifts. And of coarse they lived…

Happily Ever After

Buffy sat there in a daze, her wrists in pain as they stayed shackled above her. Bruises lining her body as well as burns and cuts. She always felt safer and happier when she was alone, waiting for death slowly as she was tortured daily. Then she heard footsteps approaching, it was one of them, just like the day before, and the one before that, they came to play with her. Buffy looked closely, her vision now blurred with the sudden tears and saw only the vampiric version of her best friend, Willow standing there.

As the vampire neared her, Buffy's fear grew larger and larger, hoping that this day would go by faster than the last had, the demon squatted down and ran her cold lifeless hands over Buffy's naked thighs, it was just like any other day. The vampire always kept her face non-deformed in front of Buffy. Buffy wasn't sure she liked it this way, especially when the vampire was strayed between her legs making her feel the intense pleasure her cold lifeless tongue brought to her.

The friend held the same wicked gaze it always held and she stood walking about and looking down at Buffy as if she were some prize, when her voice finally broke the air it was seductive and dark, unlike the sweetness it usually was. "Is the puppy going to behave this time? Or do I have to teach the lessons again?"

"I've learned."

"Do you want to learn more puppy? Learning is good, leaning is fun."

"Do what you want to do and then leave me here to die."

"The puppy's not being nice today, maybe it needs to learn it's manners."

Buffy shook her head knowing she said the wrong thing. "Wil no, please, I'll behave."

"Awe come now, doesn't the puppy wish to be played with?"

"Yes, do with me whatever pleases you the most."

"Hmm, I want to have fun, maybe if she behaves, I'll give her a treat." Buffy felt more tears in her eyes as she watched Willow walk to the wall calmly, grabbing a whip, the tears ran faster and harder as the vampire then whipped her naked unprotected body. Another couple hits in and Buffy's body was now numb with pain, which was worst if Willow struck her in the same spot more than once. After ten minutes or so Willow stopped, dropping it to the side and walked over to the crying degraded Slayer. "Does the puppy want her treat now?" Buffy looked up at the demon but didn't answer, that's when Willow bent down close to her face. "I want to play a game. Does a game sound like fun?"

Buffy nodded knowing that if she said no, or disagreed the punishment would have been worst than the whip. The vampire Willow smiled slyly looking to the door, when the vampire version of Xander walked in, this wasn't the first time this had happened to her. Buffy winced from the memory from the last time and watched as Willow walked to the male. Buffy didn't hear a word of what either were saying, and Xander looked to her, turned and left, something was going on and Buffy couldn't help but wonder.

Willow then again bent in front of the Slayer's eye level and smiled. "The boy doesn't want to play… Does the puppy want to open her pretty legs, so I can play?" The demons hand ran up and down Buffy's leg, and Buffy nodded and without resistance opened her legs to the demon. Willow bent to Buffy's stomach and kissed her there while her hands cupped and squeezed at Buffy's breasts, then she moved her hand ever lower on Buffy.

Buffy had no idea why she took such pleasure in what the demon was about to do to her, but she did. Then before Buffy knew it, Willow's fingers found her already wet area. Buffy moaned unexpectantly as Willow's longest finger made its way through the lips and went straight up into her. As Willow added another finger, Buffy bit down on her bottom lip to keep the moans of pleasure from escaping her mouth. Then once again as Willow added another finger Buffy resisted into giving into the pure pleasure that this woman gave her. Buffy then felt the first flicker of the demon's cold lifeless tongue where her fingers were.

Buffy eventually gave into her moans, getting louder and more wanting than anything. The vampire knew Buffy was about to release herself in the demons mouth, and unlike the other times, the women brought the Slayer over the edge to a screaming orgasm. Willow rose from where she was and licked her lips. "I have to go now, the master needs me. You can have your treat now." The demon walked to the door and Buffy watched as Xander walked through pushing and forcing another into the cage with her. From the most part the other had a bag over their head to hide the identity from the Slayer, all Buffy could tell was that it was a man.

Xander cuffed the man to the wall with another set of shackles and unlike Buffy, he gave the man enough chain to walk around. The demon male then smiled at Buffy's naked body and leaned to her, and just before his cold lips touched her Willow called for him and he left, locking her there until tomorrow.

Buffy watched the man as he groaned, he was obviously knocked out, "Bloody hell." Buffy's eyes widened when she recognized the familiar thick English accent and she looked at him, overwhelmed with fear and joy. The man's hands moved steadily as the shackles rattled with each movement and he took off the bag and looked to his wrists and looked around the cage and to the crying girl in the corner. "Buffy?"

Tears flowed down her face and he looked around noticing he was mobile, then looked at her as she tried to hiding her face and body from him without fully succeeding. Giles moved over to her and placed the bag over her naked body. "God Buffy how did this happen to you?"

She looked up at him. "Probably the same way you ended up in this hell Giles."

"I was looking for you."

"Congratulations- you found me."

"You're barely alive. What have they done to you?" Giles moved the bag off her body, Buffy not caring it was him looking at her, she had no shame left in her body to care. Giles looked over her body carefully, examining each burn, welt and cut that was on her, almost in tears when he saw the damage the iron shackles were doing on her wrists. He stood not saying anything and loosened the shackles to the point where her hands could be at her side, she gasped at the freedom he gave her. "Thank you."

"Are you okay?" Buffy laughed at his question and looked at him, tears still in her eyes as she shook her head back and forth. "No, I don't think I'll ever be okay. I've been tortured here, I completely thought that I would never see you again."

"We were looking so hard for you Buffy, but as time passed, they lost hope."

"You didn't."

Giles set his hand on her cheek shaking his head. "I couldn't. You couldn't be dead again, I wouldn't let myself believe it."

"Thank you for not giving up, but you can't help me, you're a prisoner."

"I promise that I will use anything and everything that I am to get you out of here."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I wouldn't of promised if I knew I couldn't keep it." Buffy smiled despite the tears in her eyes and Giles sat back on the ground having her arms wrap around him. Giles sat comfortably as Buffy cried into his messed up shirt, finally after her tears slowed she once again regained Giles' gaze. "Do you have a plan to get us out?"

"I'm not even sure how I got here Buffy, but I will get you out of here."

"I'm not even sure I want to leave." Giles looked at her, he didn't say anything but gestured for her to continue. "I've been here for to long, if I died here it wouldn't in the least bother me, I have nothing to look forward to, I was in heaven, then I was ripped out, and now I'm here paying for something I didn't ask for. I just want it to be over, so I can finally get some peace."

"I'm not leaving you here to die Buffy, I can't."

"Then give me a reason to leave, like you gave yourself one."

"You were dead. My life in Sunnydale didn't mean anything without you."

"Is that why you kept looking for me? Because I gave you meaning?"

"I couldn't lose you again, and I won't." Buffy smiled again and laid herself back against his chest. He watched as she shivered and he moved the bag back over her and wrapped his arm around her trying his best to cover her bare back. Buffy looked up at him and smiled hugely showing her appreciation towards him and settled herself closer to him, setting her head on his chest once more and let herself slowly fall asleep.

Giles let his head rest against the back wall and he looked down to the sleeping girl, he reached down and grabbed Buffy's hands and examined more closely at the damage the restraints were having on her. He then noticed something in her hair and pulled out a small hair pin and smiled, he then looked at the shackles and found the place the key went and started to fiddle the pin in them. After a couple minutes of jiggling the hairpin around he heard a click and removed Buffy's hands from the offending iron and moved her shoulders slightly to wake her up. Buffy stirred and looked up smiling and then looked around her smile growing smaller, she then looked to her wrists and Giles released them from his hold and her smile grew larger once more.

A small breach of tears reached her face as she stretched out her arms and she moved them around his body hugging him as tight as she could and kissed him hard on his lips and quickly backed off. "I- I don't know why I did that."

"That's quite alright, you mind helping me with mine now?" Buffy smiled and helped Giles out of the shackles that held him and he took the pin to the door once he was free and started to attempt to open the door. Once he heard the sound of the click he looked to Buffy and threw his jacket over her. "Until I can get you some clothes."

"Thanks, for everything."

Giles smiled and picked her up in his arms to run faster out of the prison that held them, and ran to his loft. He placed her down and quickly shut and locked the door and inspected the rest of the placed and soon made his way back to her and she stared blankly at him. "Buffy?"

"What do we do now? You got me out of there, now what?"

"Now I get you back home."

"I can't go home, how am I supposed to face Willow and Xander? After what they did to me? Do you even know what I've lived through?"

"I can never imagine, but I need to take you out of here."

"Then get us out of here, but I'm not going back to Sunnydale."

"Buffy-"

"Take me away, you and me Giles, we can go to England."

"Buffy, your duty as-"

"Please Giles, you don't know what I've been through, it's not like I can just get over what my best friends have done to me, please save the princess from her tower prison."

Buffy watched him carefully as he slowly gave into her suggestion and nodded slowly. "I think you'll love England."

"Thank you Giles."

"What exactly did they do to you Buffy?"

"They burned me, whipped me, cut me, and raped me." Buffy let her tears fall and he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Sorry."

"It's okay, you got me out of there like you promised."

"It's not like I was about to break it."

"But still thank you."

"You still need clothes, use anything you can get your hands on to protect yourself, I'll be right back, if I'm not back in ten minutes-"

"I'll come and get you."

"You run."

"If you're not going to leave me I'm not going to leave you. If you're not back in ten minutes, I'm going out to find you." Giles smiled and grabbed a broad sword he saw laying out and left to find her some clothes. As Buffy started to look for another weapon to go and look for Giles, he came through the door holding some clothes. "Here."

He closed the door and locked it quickly once more, and handed Buffy her clothes. "Thanks."

"Your quite welcome." Buffy exited the room and Giles brought his fingers to his lips and thought on the small advance she made on him, he had no time to think when she had brought herself hard against him. He enjoyed the split second she was there, the warmth, and the pleasant feel of her small body against his. The kiss itself was out of pure moment of him freeing her, she was just grateful that she was being released from the prison that held her.

Buffy was trying hard not to even know why she kissed him, she kept telling herself it was a spur of the moment happening, but her heart screamed something more. She hated this, she couldn't figure why she did it, she finally placed on her shirt, covering any marking on her body and looked at the door. She could sense Giles on the other side of the door, but she didn't sense anticipation, she sensed worriment and concern so she opened the door slowly and smiled at the man that stood before her, her heart now in her stomach for unknown reasons.

Giles smiled back and set his hands gently on her shoulders as she then let her head droop to one side, cascading her face to the warm flesh and she set her lips softly to his hand then looked up hesitantly into his shocked face. Buffy then tried to shrug away but Giles refused to release her and held tightly to her shoulder and he placed his hand to the side of her face, forcing her to stare at him, and he moved his thumb in light circles.

Buffy watched him carefully, the tension between them high and extremely delicate. Giles didn't want to move, he wanted to keep whatever it was he could feel at this moment forever. Buffy felt as if she couldn't breath, everything was either in her throat or her stomach, she wondered if Giles would say something, or if he would move, but she didn't want that, she was happy here.

Giles stared into Buffy's eyes, he saw something there in them that never seemed to be there before when he looked into them before, it was something else, he couldn't recall ever seeing it, what was it? Want? It was a question he left unanswered he was ready to end the torment, and long unending staring. Giles leaned more towards her, he could fully smell her body, the sweet smell of lavender filled his senses even though it was musty and worn, he could smell it. There was something else as well, something familiar, then he remembered his jacket and how she settled into his body, he smiled as he then recognized his own sent on her.

Buffy bit down on her bottom lip as he moved his nose against hers, bringing their faces closer together and then she felt his lips touch hers and she released her lips and surrendered into his warm inviting kiss. The feel of his lips against her melted her more into his embrace as she then wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in even closer with his hand at her back. The kiss was long and slow, they took turns exploring each others mouths, and when it ended Giles looked at Buffy, her eyes holding the same wanting expression. He knew it was want, he could tell now and he knew he held the same expression somewhere in his eyes, but it was wrong was it not? Hadn't this all happened because he had freed her?

He removed himself from her, he looked away and walked the direction he was looking leaving her stranded. Buffy stood, staring at the wall and then looked in the direction Giles disappeared and followed his footsteps to his living room looking upon the man who now had his head in his hand, his glasses hanging lamely off one of his fingers. "Giles?"

She sat herself on the coffee table as she watched him look up at her. "Buffy, please now's not the time."

"I just want to talk."

"I have a headache."

"Let me help you with that." Buffy moved her hand removing his glasses then to his temple and moved her thumb gently across him, he closed his eyes and relaxed into the small circles Buffy was making on his temple, when he reopened them he saw that Buffy was still staring at him. He leaned forward bringing his lips to her and started to kiss her slowly once more, Buffy responded and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him as he then pulled her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist while they continued to pull and suck on one another's tongues.

Giles stood and started to his bedroom and pulled his head away from her for a moment and looked to the collapsed stairs that would of led them up, Buffy looked at them and then back to his face. "Don't you have a guest bedroom?"

"I do."

"Then can we go in there?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes? I don't know, I mean I want you, that I'm sure of."

"We don't have to right now Buffy, I would actually prefer to have you feeling better." Giles set Buffy back on the ground after she untangled her legs from him and she shrugged away as he moved himself away from her only to look back into her wanting gaze. "What is going on here Giles?"

"I- I don't know."

"I don't understand this. Why do I feel like this?"

"What are you feeling?"

"Want, desire, lust." Giles froze, having her admit these things so openly scared him just a little. "What do you feel Giles?" Buffy watched him, she could the fear and could see it clearly in his eyes and she slowly walked up to him and placed her hand against his face. "Stop Buffy this- this is very confusing."

"I want you."

"I- I want you too, but it's not time."

"What does time have to do with any of this?"

"You've been raped Buffy, I'm not sure how many times, but I am sure you wouldn't something even possibly close to that right now."

"I actually want this, it's not like you're forcing yourself on me."

"Why don't we wait until we know we're safe? Out of here."

"Promise?"

"As soon as I get we're safe, I'll show you the kindness and love two bodies can share when tangled together as one." Buffy smiled, if someone else would of said that she would of laughed at how pathetic that sounded, but as she watched Giles' mouth curl over the words, it turned to be the most romantic thing that he could of said. Buffy traced her fingers over his lips and he brought her into a small kiss, which soon turned passionate.

Giles pulled her into his arms once more, and started to carry her to the guest bedroom of his house, there was no stopping, they were both completely lost in each others movements, Buffy grinding her hips against his as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and Giles' hands fondling her breasts. Giles stopped for a moment and pressed Buffy against a wall only to re-adjust her against him, and she moaned with pleasure as he bucked his hips in order to regain his hold on her. Giles then grinned and bucked against her a few more times and she continued to moan and then looked at him seductively. "Bedroom, now."

Giles smiled slyly and finished carrying her to the bedroom and she closed the door with one of her hands before she was suddenly thrown to the bed behind her. Buffy then started to move around on the bed with her hands as she tried to playfully get away from him and he quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him forcing a giggle to rise out of her. Buffy then drew his head down towards her for another passionate kiss, as she then started to remove his shirt, he stopped the kiss and watched as she undid each button with preciseness and she then slowly pushed the shirt off his shoulders and smiled. "Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing, you're all shirtless and look all nice."

"Wait until my pants come off." Buffy growled making him chuckle and he reached over to the shirt he brought her and pulled it off her body. "I just put that on you know."

"Yes, but it's better off."

"Even with all these marks?" Giles looked over her marked body once more and brought his mouth to her stomach kissing some of the half open cuts, Buffy moaned softly and moved her hands into his hair as he softly kissed each mark that he could see on her torso. Buffy's eyes opened when she felt his hand on her pants and she stopped him and placed her hands on his instead. "Boxers or briefs Giles?"

"Actually-"Buffy unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before he could answer and looked up at him shocked. "I don't wear underwear Buffy, boxers occasionally."

Buffy's eyes then focused back on his erection and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Wow."

"Are you okay Buffy?"

"Just impressed, _very _impressed."

Giles just smiled and moved his hands to her pants. "Now you." He slid the pants off her and looked over her fully naked body and smiled, not even caring it was marked and scarred, she was still incredible in his eyes and he moved her so he could have full support over her. "Now you're sure you're ready?"

"I can't stop now, I want you so bad, please." Giles nodded and kissed her lovingly, letting her know he was ready to show her the kindness and love that their two bodies would share in just a few moments as he then pressed into her. The world dissipated around her, around them, her hands tracing his face when he wasn't kissing her, her face buried deep inside of his neck as he loved her slowly and gently. Giles was lost in their movements, he wasn't sure what he felt, but it was greater than anything he had ever felt before, maybe it was because she was technically his Slayer, or something else, it was a great force that was bringing them together like this and it was magical.

They loved each other for hours and hours it seemed, just moving and thrusting against one another until both were worn and completely spent on the sexual meeting that just happened, Buffy shaking in Giles' arms as they both laid satisfied under the blankets on the bed. "Are you okay Buffy?"

"I can't feel my legs, they're all tingly." Giles chuckled and kissed her forehead as she laughed and settled herself against his sweaty chest. "I don't think I'll be able to walk ever again."

"Nonsense, that was just an extremely intense experience for both of us."

"Are you tingly too?" Buffy's eyes were bright in what little moonlight shone through the room and he smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "No, but I am tired, _extremely _tired."

"I'm tired too."

"Maybe we should get some sleep."

"Is it safe to?" Buffy looked around the dark room and he tightened his hold around her. "We're okay right now, we're safe."

"Safe enough to sleep?"

"Yes." Buffy settled herself back on his chest and started to close her eyes gently. "I love you Buffy."

She looked up at him and showed a small smile. "I love you too."

"Promise?"

"Of coarse silly, you're the knight in shining armor, you saved the princess from her tower prison and in return receive her love."

"You're my princess?"

"Yes." Buffy laughed and they shared a kiss before she settled herself in his arms and fell asleep.

Giles woke and smiled to the tangled naked Buffy and tried to remove himself from her hold. "You're not aloud to leave."

He looked down to her smiling face and kissed her gently. "I have to use the loo, I'll back I swear." Buffy smiled and regretfully let him go as he came back moments later and she watched him happily. "So how is my princess feeling this morning? Are her legs still tingly?" He looked around the room and she watched him carefully, noting his happy mood that soon turned to worriment. "What's wrong?"

"Those aren't the sheets went to sleep in." Buffy looked down, noticing as well as was now worried just as much as him. "Giles?"

"Shh-" He walked up to her and placed a kiss on her head and grabbed his pants, pulling them on and looked at her. "I'm going to check the rest of the loft, you stay here, where you're safe."

"Am I safe here?"

"Yes I promise, nothing is going to happen to you."

"I love you."

Giles chuckled and kissed her lips. "I love you too." He then turned and left the room. Buffy sat for only a little bit and she grabbed his robe wrapping it about herself and exited the room and heard talking, it was Giles and when she looked she heard and saw the other voices that mingled with his. "I assure you all Buffy is quite alright."

"Where is she Giles? Where _was _she?"

"I think you would rather not know Xander, she was in a bad place and I got her out, I'm not sure how, but we're fine."

"Can- can we see her?"

"I'm not sure that's wise right now Willow, she's not saying or doing much, she was almost near death when I found her." Giles talked more and Buffy wrapped the robe more to her body and walked out looking at the others as they looked at her and Giles went to her side. "Buffy, what are you doing? Go back to the room."

"I want to say hi."

"I'm not sure you're ready for that, after what they did to you-"

"These are my friends Giles, not demons, I know what I said, and I still believe it, but they need me."

"So, you're okay with staying in Sunnydale now?"

"No, I can't be here, it's full of death, and misery. I want to be with you."

"Are you sure you can handle yourself?"

"As long as I have you at my side."

"I'll always be here when you need me." Buffy smiled and he moved only a little bit away from her as she looked at her friends. "Buffy, what happened to you? Are you hurt?" Willow made a movement towards her and Buffy quickly hid herself behind Giles once more. "Giles what's wrong with her?"

Giles looked at the redheaded friend and shook his head as he then turned his attention to Buffy. "Are you alright?"

"It's her Giles, Willow, nice, kind, loving Willow my _best _friend and I-I'm scared to have her touch me."

"Shh, I know, that's why I asked for you to go back into the room. I'll sort everything out, you go back where your safe."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"I don't think that's wise."

"I always feel safer when your lips are pressed against mine."

"Buffy, the others-"

"I don't care, you'll always be here when I need you, and I need you right now." Giles looked at her, he knew her words were true, and he leaned into her commands kissed her softly, then tenderly. Buffy shared a smile with him and then turned walking back to the guest room and he turned to the room that was now filled with shocked faces. Xander first to break the silence. "What the hell!"

"Giles, that was Buffy right?" Willow looked worried and shocked as she just stared blankly at the ex-Watcher, Tara standing next to her a look of confusion over her face, and Anya stood at Xander's side unfazed, her voice coming in loud and clear. "Well, I must say I saw this coming."

Xander's face soon turned to hers as well as everyone else's and she shrugged. "They have a lot of sexual tension between them, it was only a matter of time before they ended the torment and gave each other happy endings, if you know what I mean… They had sex!" Giles opened his mouth in shock as well as everyone else who stood in the room, sometimes admiring Anya's truthfulness, Giles felt like he was being backed against the wall with the entire group talking about his and Buffy's now possible relationship.

Giles himself never questioned it, Buffy was his lover now, it went unquestioned and he placed his hands up stopping all the chatter that went about the room. "Now, I know you all have your opinions about this delicate matter, but here is the truth… Buffy and I are lovers, I love her and she returns this love, and frankly right now I could care less of what you all think. Buffy has gone under something extreme, now I'm not sure if she wants you to know or not, so I'm not going to say anything but you need to understand that it's going to be very hard for her to even look at you the same again, let alone let you touch her… I need to take care of her, if you could, please just, leave."

They all looked into Giles' serious face and apologized and all formed a line to say goodbye to him, Willow first. "Tell Buffy we love her, okay? Take really good care of her, she's my best friend Giles, and I hate to see her hurt."

"I would never hurt her."

"You promise?"

"I promise you I'll take good care of her."

"Can we come by tomorrow and visit?"

"I will ask her."

"What about Dawn?"

"Dawn."

"We didn't know when we came to look for you, and she really needs Buffy."

"You can bring Dawn over tomorrow, and I would like for her not to learn of Buffy and my affair unless she hears it from Buffy's mouth, understand?"

"Yes Giles."

"Thank you Willow, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Is noon okay? I have class in the morning."

"Noon is fine." Willow hugged Giles again and waited to the side for Tara happily as Xander just stared at Giles and shook his hand. " Make sure she gets better Giles, give her my love too."

"Of coarse Xander." Xander nodded and stood over by Willow and they started to share a small conversation as Tara hugged Giles weirdly not saying a word, and left with Willow as Anya approached him giving him just as big a hug as Willow. "Anya, what did you mean by 'it was only a matter of time'?"

Anya exited from her hug, a frustrated look on her face as she then got fed up with it, "ugh! Why can't anyone see it? You two were meant for each other! It's in the way you look at each other, the way you have conversations! Even when everyone watched you two it went unseen, you shared a tight embrace and then told her you always thought she was a miracle Giles. It's obvious that you love her, and I know she loves you, and there is so much sexual tension between you I'm surprised you haven't caught a room on fire with you're heat!- I know, people don't think I know much, but I do, I know everything, I've seen love destroyed time after time, and I've seen it on the rocky path of becoming that when two people are clearly not meant to be, but when I look at you and Buffy- there's magic." Anya left him, teary eyed, and he stood in shock from her words and watched as she left calmly with Xander and then he watched the door close and felt Buffy up behind him.

"They left." Giles turned himself and saw what he wanted to see in her eyes, affection towards him, making him feel like the only man in the world that mattered.

"Yes, we're alone."

"Yay, cause I wanna give you something, something that I couldn't give you in front of the gang." Buffy opened his robe and he smiled as he took her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Before the door opened again and he quickly shut the robe as she stood behind him and he turned. "What is it Xander?"

"I- uh- forgot- my uh-" Xander made his way towards his jacket as Buffy watched him and let go of Giles, Giles let her go on her own as she slowly approached Xander, a man who in the alternate universe, raped and tortured her, and she slowly put her hand on his arm and looked into his face and smiled, tears starting to run down her face. "Xander, you would never hurt me would you?"

"No, never. I'm your bestest bud, I would never _ever _hurt you Buff. I love you."

Buffy let her tears fall faster as she got closer to him and let herself embrace him, Xander didn't move for a moment and soon circled his arms around her and held her crying body tightly. He looked at Giles and nodded as Giles walked over to him and grabbed Buffy from her spot. "You okay?"

"Yeah, can Willow come back in?"

"Of coarse, I'll go get her. Xander will you keep and eye on her?"

"Of coarse, wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the Buffster." Buffy looked back at his sweet loving face and tightened her hold on him, making sure she didn't hold him too tight and she released him instantly she saw Willow come through the door and she approached her with the same caution. "Willow?"

"Hey there Buffy." Willow put her hand out and Buffy looked at her hesitantly, the vampire alternate was the one who did most damage and Giles looked at her aware of how distraught she was, but he didn't voice anything he just moved towards her and she looked at him. "Giles, I-I'm not-"

Giles moved over to her and shielded her from Willow as Buffy just sunk herself away in his hold. "Sorry Willow, I'm afraid she's not ready."

"I can still come by tomorrow right?"

"Right now is not the time. Xander, could you bring Dawn here tomorrow?"

"Yeah G-Man, no problem, it's not a problem with you is it Buffy?"

"No, I would love to see her."

"I'll be here by noon okay?"

"Okay Xand." Buffy released herself from Giles' hold and gave Xander another hug before she ran off to the guest bedroom and Giles turned to Willow taking in a hug. "I'm sorry, sh-she was tortured there."

"I didn't do anything Giles."

Giles released her so he could look at her and he looked behind him and back at her. "Where Buffy was, it was the alternate universe with Xander and your doppelganger. They- they cut her, burned her, whipped her, and raped her. She knows that it wasn't you, but they kept their human faces the entire time she was there."

Willow let her tears fall and she shook her head. "I- I-"

"I know, she's going to need time, just give her that."

"Of coarse, but she's my best friend, doesn't she know I won't hurt her?"

"Right now I don't know."

"Could you just, tell her I'm sorry, and that I love her?"

"I can do that, yes. I am sorry about this, really I am."

"It's okay Giles, she needs time, I saw what they did to her wrists."

"I know."

"You continued looking Giles, while we just gave up, and now look at her."

"The only reason I kept going is because, she is the only thing in my life worth anything, I couldn't lose her again Willow, I love her too much."

"And she loves you, even before this, she's always loved you, she's told me."

"What?"

"Giles, Buffy has been in love with you ever since day one, she just wouldn't let herself to believe it, and then things happened, you met Jenny, and she had Angel, and she just wouldn't let herself love you, not since what Angel did to you, or Jenny, but she has loved you since the day you've met, and being her best friend she told me this, and I have never spoke a word until now."

Giles nodded and hugged the redhead once more leaning into her ear. "Thank you." He let her go and followed her to the door and locked it behind her. Giles left the door and looked to Buffy who was standing halfway between the hallway and living room, speaking in a low tone. "The knight in shining armor must slay the dragon before he even attempts to ascend the tower for his princess. Sometimes there are other obstacles in the way, but in time, he will get to save her-"

"And will receive her love, no matter how many men there had been in that tower before him-"

"They weren't worthy enough for her, they never slayed the dragon, they couldn't possibly save her properly until the dragon was slain by their hands, and not someone else's-"

"It was only until the knight in shining armor, who had slain the dragon, was she safe-"

"And in return, he received her love, forever." Giles walked up to her as she stared at him, not even caring what she over heard Willow tell him, and he was now in reaching distance as he continued to her with a question. "And did the princess and her knight live happily ever after?"

"I think so, I'm not sure how it ends."

"How come?"

"Because the knight in shining armor had yet to prove his love to his princess."

"Saving her wasn't enough?"

"The knight must _prove _it to his princess."

"How?"

"By asking the one simple question she already knows the answer to."

"Question." Giles stated it more to himself as he searched Buffy's eyes understanding what she wanted and he bent down to one knee and grabbed her left hand kissing the top of it gently before looking back into her eyes. "I am not a knight in shining armor, I am only but a man in love with a beautiful princess, who I have known for what seems my entire life. And yes she is a princess, as well as my Slayer, friend, and most of all my lover, now if she would kindly say yes into taking my hand in holy matro- Buffy Summers, I'm asking you to marry me as a man and nothing more, I have nothing to offer you but my love, will you accept?"

Buffy gestured for him to stand, her face unreadable, as she cascaded her hand down the side of his face. "I wasn't expecting such a speak Giles, but yes, I will accept and marry you." Giles smiled as soon as she did, her face returning to it's loving poise and he drew her into a deep passionate kiss. Buffy moaned in his mouth and he drew her closer and kissed her harder and pulled her up into his arms. "Do you want to take this upstairs?"

"Why take this upstairs, when you can have me right here?" Buffy removed herself from him and discarded him from his pants as she then moved back into his hold and he slid her down and entered her slowly and easily. Giles then guided them to a wall for support as he thrust into her with the force she begged for with her thrusts and moans that were swallowed by his mouth and tongue. Buffy's hands roamed over his bare back and moved her lips to his neck kissing and sucking and possessing it for her own.

Giles moaned onto Buffy's shoulder that his lips rested on and he bit down softly as he moved harder against her as his thrusts just became frantic and unsteady as she then just gave into her own orgasm. Clutching her inner muscles just a little extra as he then gave in and she milked him for everything that he was worth. Giles kept his head on her shoulder as he gave into his weak knees and feel hard to his back bringing her down with him, causing a strangled cry from her as her knees hit the floor just as hard as his back.

Buffy readjusted herself on him, making herself more comfortable as they just laid there catching their breath. After Giles steadied his and noticed Buffy was fine he looked into her staring eyes. "Oh dear lord."

"Oh dear lord yourself- that was amazing."

"Yes, my beautiful princess."

"My shining knight."

"I am only but a man."

"To others yes, but to me you are my knight, my Watcher, my friend and most of off all my lover, and soon you will be my husband."

"When we figure a date, you shall be my wife."

"Among other things."

"Yes, so I ask you now, did the princess and her knight live happily ever after?"

"I do believe they did. The knight married his princess and then afterwards she surprised him with very important happy news that they were expecting their first child-"

"And of coarse he was excitedly happy with the news of having a child and cherished and lavished his princess with gifts beyond her wildest imagination-"

"And they lived happily ever after."

Giles smiled and brought her down into a small kiss as he looked at her knowingly. "The end."

Buffy shook her head back and forth, a smile taking over her entire face. "No Giles, not the end-" Buffy then moved her hand and eyes to her stomach as her eyes met his once more. "It's the beginning."


End file.
